Talk:Pinnacle of Saiyan Might Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta/@comment-36826475-20190802151922
Next, I'll calculate the average damage per turn of this unit. All calculations will be done for rainbow level. 1) For Dokkan Fests First off, he gets about 12 Ki right from the bat and he picks up 4 from links. Now he's at 16. FPSSJ4 Goku and LR SSj4 Goku and vegeta/SSJ4 Vegeta is staple on the team with SSJ4 Gogeta and you'd want them on the same roatation so all his links are activated. From additonal passive, he gets 4 more, this puts him at 20 Alright, onto the first step of the calculation. 1) Leader Skill Based buffs. 21210 x 4 = 84840 2) Passive Skill Based start of turn buffs. The total start of turn ATK buff for this guy is 150% 84840 x 2.5 = 212100 3) Link Skill based Percentage ATK buffs 212100 x 1.5 = 318150 4) Link Skill Based flat ATK buffs 318150 + 5000 + 2500 = 325650 5)Ki Multiplier His 12 Ki multiplier is 155%. 200%-155% = 45%. 45/12 = 3.75% Remember his average Ki? It's 20. 20 - 12 = 8. 8 x 3.75% = 30. Now we add that to 155%. 155 + 30 = 185% 325650 x 1.85 = 602453 6) Passive Based build up buffs None. 7) SA Multiplier Since his average KI is 20, I will use his 18 KI SA. 602453 x 6.8(570% mega-colossal buff, 30% hiddden potential buff, 30% 24 KI buff, 50% start of USA buff) = 4.0966 mil 8)Additional Attacks Additional Attack does no damage 9)Critical Attacks Average ATK x 1.015 x (1-(crit lvl/50)) = A Average ATK x 1.9 x crit lvl/50 = B A + B = Average ATK Value 4.0966 mil x 1.015 x (1- 15/50) = 2.91069 mil 4.0966 mil x 1.9 x 15/50 = 2.33511 mil 1.257 mil + 3.53 mil = 5.246 mil The average damage per turn of this card in recent Dokkan Fests is 5,245,794. Next, I'll calculate the average damage per turn of this unit. All calculations will be done for rainbow level. 2) For SBR First off, he gets about 12 Ki right from the bat and he picks up 4 from links. Now he's at 16. FPSSJ4 Goku and LR SSj4 Goku and vegeta/SSJ4 Vegeta is staple on the team with SSJ4 Gogeta and you'd want them on the same roatation so all his links are activated. He gets 4 ki from links. That puts him at 20. There's another piece of his passive that requires enemy to be in DEF Down status. His additional chance is 11/50, or 22%. And he would also need to land a super which has a 50% chance. So the chance to land an additional super is 11%. Which means he would land one in 9 attacks. It usually takes around 12 turns to finish off an SBR stage. So more than likely, he will land his additonal super after 9 turns and will have an extra buff for the remaining 3 turns. You could say that he is not there for all 12 turns but remember that there are 2 of him. So his average Ki is ((20 x 9) + (24 x 3))/12 = 21. Alright, onto the first step of the calculation. 1) Leader Skill Based buffs. 21210 x 4 = 84840 2) Passive Skill Based start of turn buffs. The total start of turn ATK buff for this guy is 150% for 9 turns and 1925 for the remaining 3, on average. So, lets do averages. ((150 x 9) + (192 x 3))/12 = 161% 84840 x 2.61 = 221008 3) Link Skill based Percentage ATK buffs 221008 x 1.5 = 331512 4) Link Skill Based flat ATK buffs 331512 + 5000 + 2500 = 339012 5)Ki Multiplier His 12 Ki multiplier is 155%. 200%-155% = 45%. 45/12 = 3.75% Remember his average Ki? It's 21. 21 - 12 = 9. 9 x 3.75% = 34. Now we add that to 155%. 155 + 34 = 189% 339012 x 1.89 = 640733 6) Passive Based build up buffs None. 7) SA Multiplier Since his average KI is 21, I will use his 18 KI SA. 640733 x 6.8(570% mega-colossal buff, 30% hiddden potential buff, 30% 24 KI buff, 50% start of USA buff) = 4.35699 mil 8)Additional Attacks Additional Attack does no damage 9)Critical Attacks Average ATK x 1.015 x (1-(crit lvl/50)) = A Average ATK x 1.9 x crit lvl/50 = B A + B = Average ATK Value 4.35699 mil x 1.015 x (1- 15/50) = 3.09564 mil 4.35699 mil x 1.9 x 15/50 = 2.48348 mil 1.257 mil + 3.53 mil = 5.57912 mil The average damage per turn of this card in SBR is 5,579,121.